


You Just Do This

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never understand it; she did great in school. She always had. Science, Language, History, she got perfect grades in all of it. Just not math. [prompt][oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Do This

Elphaba sat in the comfy couch of the library as she stuck her nose further into her geometry textbook, trying her best to decipher the cryptic language of math. She could never understand it; she did great in school. She always had. Science, Language, History, she got perfect grades in all of it. Just not math. She slammed the book shut and through her head back, groaning.

“Hey, Elphie!”

Elphaba groaned again when she heard the voice of her bubbly roommate coming towards her. She raised a hand that hid her eyes from view and prepared herself for whatever nonsense the blonde would surely begin blabbering about.

“Hello, Glinda.” Elphaba sat herself up as to make room for the girl. She placed the geometry textbook off to the side on a table and did her best to forget about it.

“What are you working on?” Glinda sat herself down, patted out invisible wrinkles in her dress, and crossed her legs in the most graceful manner she could. Reaching across Elphaba, she grabbed the red textbook and opened to whatever page the green girl had left a sheet of lined paper in. Spread out on that page of the textbook was a plethora of triangles and sins and tans and numbers upon numbers. Glinda scoffed at the page and looked over to her roommate. “Are you having difficulties, Elphie? You’ve scribbled a bunch of things out on this paper.”

Elphaba rolled her eyes and Glinda and threw herself against the back of the couch, crossing her arms and huffing.

“I can help you if you want.” Glinda continued, bouncing a little bit in her spot and clutching onto the edges of the textbook with a smile on her face. In that moment, Elphaba was sure she was roommates with a five-year-old. Extracting a pen from her purse, Glinda began scribbling over the scrap piece of paper.

Witnessing how intent the girl was with the work, Elphaba grew intrigued. Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, she leaned in and examined the scribble on the page. Of course, nothing on the paper made sense to the girl. “What are you doing?” Elphaba asked, making to take the paper from Glinda to get a better look at it. The blonde just snatched it back.

“I’ll show you.” Glinda held the paper up and adjusted the way she was sitting so that she was facing more towards Elphaba. She started pointing to some of the numbers and various scribbles on the paper and explaining what she had done.

“First you have to draw a right triangle, like this,” She pointed towards the shape on the paper. “Now look; sine of angle B is AC divided by AB…” After that, the words were lost to Elphaba. The only thing she could focus on was the goofy smile and nod of her head that Glinda had as she was explaining the mathematical process to her. “So do you get it, Elphaba?”

“Y-yeah.” Elphaba lied, nodding her head profusely. She was stunned by the sudden intelligence her roommate had just displayed. Stunned… and surprisingly attracted to the blonde. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“My architecture course!” Glinda stood up and handed the textbook back to Elphaba. “Which I have to go to right now; I’ll see you later Elphie!”

With that, the blonde walked away. As she did so, Elphaba found her so paying particular attention to the way she walked; they way she bounced slightly, how her hair swayed back and forth, and how she turned back around momentarily to give the emerald girl a gorgeous smile.

 


End file.
